Fallen
by Snapix
Summary: Satoshi has a secret. That secret ruins a lot of stuff and brings out a new figure. But whose side is he on?
1. Satoshi: AWOL

Somebody might recognize this from a different author here. My old penname was Snix, which died, so I decided to reupload my story here. This is completely my story. Though I don't own the characters...

* * *

Light glinted through the slightly opened blinds and down upon a sleeping form. A short rap at the door caused the figure to flinch, a slender arm coming up to wipe the sleepy seeds from his eyes. His mother's shrill voice sang into the room. Daisuke blinked owlishly and scratched his head. Bleary eyes glanced at the alarm clock only to have panicked hands grab the nearest clean shirt. 7:55 a.m. He was going to be late for school again. He ran for the door, but was stopped by his tiny, rabbit like pet, Wiz.

"Agh, Wiz, I don't have time for this!" Daisuke reached down to gently move his pet to the side. Wiz bit his shoelace and tugged him into the kitchen where his mother sat folding up a brown paper bag. She smiled and handed it to him. Daisuke returned the smile, "Thanks, mom, but I gotta go!" He turned and ran out the door and down the street. He glanced at his watch and panicked at the quickly ticking hands.

Bursting through the door, he got in his seat five seconds before the bell rang. He glanced around him, taking stock of who was or wasn't there. There was someone missing, but Daisuke couldn't put his finger on it. The teacher, a tall balding man, barked attendance. He marked but one person absent; Satoshi Hiwatari. Two feelings flooded Daisuke; Relief that he wasn't going to need to be stressed over being attacked and a small sadness that festered in his feet. Having Satoshi around was something he had grown used to, almost fond of. He examined his fingernails.

The rest of the day passed with fairly few bothers. Daisuke did not concentrate on his work, so his mind wandered. Dark had been oddly silent lately, allowing Daisuke to think freely. The bell rang and Daisuke snapped his math book shut. A sheaf of papers hit his desk.

"Niwa, please deliver these to Hiwatari."

Daisuke felt a knot tighten in his stomach, "Yes, sir." He pushed his chair back and got slowly to his feet. He treaded towards the door, feet as heavy as lead weights. As he left the school, Takeshi shoved past him, heading in the opposite direction. He had a very determined look in his eyes and it seemed that he didn't see Daisuke at all. Daisuke backed into the brick wall behind him, staring after his distracted friend. The light overhead flickered once, and then went out. Daisuke snapped back to himself and left the building. A light wind blew over the papers he clutched in his hand, reminding him of his task. With a sigh he continued down the deserted street until he reached the Hiwatari residence.

At the top of the stairs, Daisuke knocked once softly, waited, and then knocked harder when nobody answered. Still there was no answer. Daisuke tried the knob apprehensively. It was locked tight, and unthinkingly, Daisuke fiddled around for a second until the lock sprung open. The door swung inwards, allowing Daisuke entrance to the dark apartment. He crept in, unsure if this was the right thing to do. Edging slowly, he peeked around a corner and spotted Satoshi dozing on small, under stuffed couch. Daisuke released the breath he had unknowingly held. Walking faster, he approached the couch, making sure the Satoshi really was snoozing. Daisuke placed the papers on a nearby coffee table and approached Dark's enemy.

Satoshi shifted in his sleep causing a lock of light blue hair to fall into his face. Daisuke stopped a moment to look at Satoshi. He had never before been able to look at him, really look at him. Satoshi's skin was a shade too pale and his bright hair offset his coloration. All of Satoshi's features were rather fine and petite. As he rolled on couch, his black shirt stretched over his arms revealing unsuspected muscles. Daisuke sat down, still unsure of what he was doing. In slumber, Satoshi looked peaceful and relaxed, very unlike his normal uptight self. He watched Satoshi, apprehensive, wondering if it would be a good idea to wake him up.

The doorbell rang. Satoshi jerked upright. Sato's eyes opened wide and his flesh paled another shade. Daisuke felt his cheeks begin to burn with a blush. Words escaped him and he muttered indistinctly about nothing in particular. One of Satoshi's hands gracefully wiped his eyes and replaced his crooked glasses on his nose.

"What were you doing here?"

Daisuke shook his head, "Nothing. I was delivering homework, since you weren't at school today."

Satoshi gazed at him, eyes full of something that Daisuke couldn't place, and released him, "That's all right. You should have woke me."

Daisuke again shook his head, "You might want to answer the door." Satoshi looked at him, quizzically. The door bell rang again and Sato's eyebrows went up. He smiled, lifting a hand to rest on Daisuke's shoulder. Sato went to the door, leaving Daisuke to his thoughts. Dark was quiet no more, _Hah. Serves you right._ Daisuke pursed his lips.

_I know your thoughts. You shouldn't be so embarrassed for visiting a… **friend**…_ Daisuke blushed deeply, "So what. Sato's my friend. Do you have a problem with that?" Dark fell silent, letting Daisuke win this fight.

Satoshi approached the door. He glanced over his should and saw the glazed look that signified a conversation with Dark. Using one hand, he opened the door. Takeshi peered in and spying Satoshi pushed the door open more. He looked around Satoshi and into the apartment behind the older boy.

"Is Daisuke here?"

"Niwa? Yes. Do you need him?" Satoshi glanced back. Takeshi continued to look past him.

"He was supposed to bring you your homework. I need to talk to him."

Satoshi nodded. He shut the door and walked back to Daisuke. Daisuke looked at him with large red eyes, "I hope you're feeling better…"

Sato smiled, his eyes tired, "I feel better just because you stopped by to see me." Daisuke returned the smile. His eyes were all ready moving down the hall to the door as he slipped to the side and jogged to meet Takeshi. Daisuke's book bag lay forgotten in the hall. Satoshi eyed it, a smirk forming on his face.

The phone rang in the Niwa house. Emiko pranced to the phone and answered it, "Niwa residence. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Hiwatari Satoshi… May I speak with Daisuke?"

Emiko paused, unsure of letting her son talk with Dark's enemy, "What do you want with my son?"

"I've noticed that he has a tendency to be late to school. I live much closer and while he was delivering my homework an idea dawned on me. Will you let Daisuke board with me? It would make it easier for him to get to school on time? I have extra rooms."

"Can you wait for just a moment?" Holding the phone to her chest, Emiko called for her son. Daisuke walked uncertainly up, his feet dragging again. Emiko tilted her head to the side, "Hiwatari is on the phone."

Daisuke felt an unconscious grin light his face, "Oh. What does he want?"

"For you to come live with him."

"Oh…"

"What do you think?"

"I've never thought about it, but I'm sure I'd be fine."

Emiko twitched her nose, "Do you trust him?"

"I do. He won't hurt me."

"Fine. Go do your homework."

Daisuke looked blankly at her, "I can't. I lost my book bag." He gave her a parting smile and returned upstairs. Emiko watched him go. She returned to the phone.

"Hmm. Daisuke was not opposed to the idea. I'm not sure if I trust you, but he does. When can he move in?"

Satoshi grinned, "As soon as he wants. He left his book bag here this afternoon."

"I'll have him pack up, then. He'll be over soon. Thank you for your thoughtfulness." She hung up, still very unsure of this set up. She glided upstairs and into Daisuke's room, "Daisuke, let's pack your overnight stuff up. He has your book bag, too."

Daisuke grabbed his duffel bag and threw in his extra clothes and other necessities. Wondering aloud, he asked, "When will you bring my other things over?"

"Tomorrow, dear."

Nodding, Daisuke zipped his bag up with a final tug. His mother kissed his forehead, "Be careful." Daisuke got to his feet and walked out the door without a second thought.

The crisp night air caused a shiver to run through Daisuke's body. He pulled his jacket closer to his body, thinking that the weather seemed a lot like Hiwatari's personality. He shivered involuntarily. An overhead light flickered out, and Daisuke quickened pace.


	2. Daisuke Doubtin'

The phone rang in the Niwa house. Emiko pranced to the phone and answered it, "Niwa residence. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Hiwatari Satoshi… May I speak with Daisuke?"

Emiko paused, unsure of letting her son talk with Dark's enemy, "He's not home." She pouted, hoping her distaste would carry through the phone wires.

"Oh." Satoshi paused. He realized that Daisuke's mother wouldn't let Daisuke go without a fight, "Well, then I will talk to you. I've noticed that he has a tendency to be late to school. I live much closer and while he was delivering my homework an idea dawned on me. Will you let Daisuke board with me? It would make it easier for him to get to school on time? I have extra rooms."

"Can you wait for just a moment?" Holding the phone to her chest, Emiko called for her son. Daisuke walked uncertainly up, his feet dragging again. Emiko tilted her head to the side, "Hiwatari is on the phone."

Daisuke felt an unconscious grin light his face, "Oh. What does he want?"

"For you to come live with him."

"Oh…"

"What do you think?"

"I've never thought about it, but I'm sure I'd be fine."

Emiko twitched her nose, her maternal instincts holding onto her son, "Do you trust him?"

"I do. He won't hurt me."

"Fine. Go do your homework."

Daisuke looked blankly at her, "I can't. I lost my book bag." He gave her a parting smile and returned upstairs. Emiko watched him go, remembering him when he was just a small child knee high to a grasshopper. She returned to the phone.

"Hmm. Why did you want him to move in?"

"School."

"Daisuke was not opposed to the idea. I'm not sure if I trust you, but he does. When can he move in."

Satoshi grinned, "As soon as he wants. He left his book bag here this afternoon."

"I'll have him pack up, then. He'll be over soon. Thank you for your thoughtfulness." She hung up, still very unsure of this set up. She glided upstairs and into Daisuke's room, "Daisuke, let's pack your overnight stuff up. He has your book bag, too."

Daisuke grabbed his duffel bag and threw in his extra clothes and other necessities. Wondering aloud, he asked, "When will you bring my other things over?"

"Tomorrow, dear."

Nodding, Daisuke zipped his bag up with a final tug. His mother kissed his forehead, "Be careful." Daisuke got to his feet and walked out the door without a second thought.

The crisp night air caused a shiver to run through Daisuke's body. He pulled his jacket closer to his body, thinking that the weather seemed a lot like Hiwatari's personality. He shivered involuntarily. An overhead light flickered out, and Daisuke quickened pace.

Satoshi's apartment was completely dark, making Daisuke pause. The formidable house was no more welcoming in the dark. A shadow fell in a front window; Satoshi, Daisuke suspected. Another shadow appeared and a light flickered on. The first shadow seemed to be at least a head taller than the other. Daisuke was not sure what he was witnessing, but his curiosity held him glued to the spot.

Daisuke could barely hear the sound of yelling voices from within. The two persons were apparently arguing, and fiercely by the sounds of it. The shadows shrank as the figures moved away from the window. Daisuke ran to the window, his curiosity overtaking his common sense. All ready the quarrelling figures were in the next room. A loud bang ensued and Daisuke saw Satoshi fall to the floor, blood swirling down his forehead. It cascaded onto the floor. An odd thought passed through Daisuke's mind: He even makes bleeding graceful…

Daisuke watched no longer, but ran to the front door and without thinking burst the lock and dashed to Satoshi. He dragged Sato to the couch, subconsciously concerned about the other boy's weight. A moan escaped Satoshi's lips and Daisuke tried to imagine what had gone on. The blood was still pooling out and Dai looked around, searching for something to stop the flow.

_I told you this was heading for disaster._ Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows and muttered quietly to Dark, "You didn't tell me anything. How am I supposed to do this?" _Look beside him; there is a blanket. Just wrap it around his head and find him some water._ Daisuke leaned over Satoshi, their bodies barely touching. With the intake of air, his chest grazed Sato's and a warm, unknown sensation spread from the point where he touched the other. Unwelcome thoughts entered his brain. _What in the world are you thinking?_ Daisuke snapped back to reality, "Nothing. I just need to bind his head." _Hmm. Sure._ Dai chose to ignore that comment as he wound the blanket up.

Satoshi stirred, blinking rather owlishly up at Daisuke. He managed to croak, "Water…" before lapsing back into silence. Taking one last look at his hasty bandage job, Daisuke got to his feet and wandered down the main hall to the kitchen. The kitchen, like the rest of the house was in immaculate order. Daisuke grabbed a cup off of a rung that hung above the sink and filled a glass with water from the refrigerator. When he returned to the living room, Sato had pulled himself up to a sitting position. Eagerly, although tired, he reached out to grasp the glass. It slipped from his fingers, but Daisuke's reflexes were good enough to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Let me help you with that." Daisuke held the glass to Satoshi's lips and tipped it slowly, letting the water drip into his waiting mouth. Satoshi brought his hand up again to hold the glass, this time successfully able to hold it up. Letting go, Daisuke ran his hands through his feathery hair, watching Satoshi. _Watching him again?_ **No.** _I know what you're doing. It's not right._**I don't feel that way.**

"Thank you for the water. I'm feeling better now. Shall I show you to your room?"

"Yes, please."

Satoshi got unsteadily up and stumbled down the hall; Daisuke followed on his heels, ready to catch Satoshi if he happened to fall. Traveling down the hall was slow going, but Satoshi seemed determined to walk on his own. Satoshi's right arm twitched and he paused; Daisuke hesitantly reached out, but as quickly as he had stopped, Satoshi had begun to walk again. Sato stopped, this time in front of a door.

"This will be your room. I left your schoolbag in there for you. You can use whatever you like of this house but stay out of the room at the end of this hall. That is my private office. Bathroom's over by the kitchen."

"Oh, thank you."

Sato flashed him a grim grin; the smile died long before reaching his eyes. He plodded down the hall and into his office. Turning, Daisuke pushed his door open to his room, curious. From what he had seen from the rest of the house Daisuke figured that his room would be simple with nothing in it but a bed. When he opened his door, he found his assumption to be almost true. A bed rested in the center of the back wall underneath a window that was open. To one side was a dresser and sliding glass doors that lead onto a balcony. A desk sat in on corner, a black lamp staring at him blandly from across the room. Daisuke crept into the room, not wanting to… invade his own room. It seemed to him that Satoshi didn't quite live in his house so much as temporarily stay there.

The hall light flicked off. Daisuke could hear Satoshi bumping around in his office. As a yawn battled with his stiff jaw, Daisuke realized how tired he was. Slipping into the loose black pants he brought and wrestling out of his shirt, he slipped under the covers of his bed. Sleep, however wanted it was, evaded him. His thoughts skimmed back to the shadow fight he had witnessed. Recognition hit him like a ton of bricks; when he had rushed in, Satoshi was completely alone. Who was he fighting with? _Get some sleep. He's a creepy boy. Just leave it at that. _**He's not creepy.**Dark did not answer, and slowly Daisuke drifted off to sleep…


	3. Grand Theft Art?

Daisuke sat in class, staring at the clock, willing it to tick faster. This morning he had awoken at seven o'clock to a loud ringing noise. Confused, tired, and brain dead, he tried to pinpoint where the annoyance was coming from. The alarm clock sat on the wall opposite his bed. Things had only gone uphill from there; Daisuke had actually gotten to school on time.

The clock on the wall stared defiantly down at him. A minute until lunch and it seemed to be slowing down with every passing second. He reached down and snagged his paper bag, smiling. This morning had left him time to pack Satoshi and himself lunch. That left the question of if Satoshi would eat with him, or let Daisuke go about his business.

Clanging quite like his alarm clock, the bell rang. Satoshi walked up to him; automatically Daisuke's eyes flitted up to the bandage on Sato's forehead. The thoughts from that night scuttled back causing Daisuke to blush and look at his feet.

"Niwa. I was thinking we could eat lunch together."

Daisuke looked up again, and grinned, "Sure, let me just—" He was cut off by a rather flouncy brown haired girl. Risa Harada glared at him and dragged him to the corner. Her long hair was tied with a ribbon, but a few straggling strands whisped in front of her eyes. Her hazel eyes glinted with a look Daisuke had seen many times before.

"Can you help me out tonight? I have a plan to meet up with Dark."

"What? How?"

"Well, the calling card was just found for his next target!"

"…Next target?"

"Yeah! Do you live under a rock? He's planning to steal the Feathers of the Soul painting from the museum."

Daisuke glanced back at Satoshi, whose features had gone from slightly eager for lunch to abandoned, "Listen, I'm kind of busy right now…"

"With Hiwatari? He can wait. Come on!"

"No, I promised to eat with him."

"Fine!" She flounced off, her ribbon falling to the ground. Bending down to pick up was a girl who looked close to Risa's appearance, save hair length. She tucked the ribbon into her pocket with a grimace.

"Oh, hi Riku…"

"She after Dark again?"

"Yeah."

"Have lunch with me?"

"Well, I all ready told Satoshi…" Daisuke looked back towards Satoshi. His heart dropped when he was Satoshi had left, "But my schedule just opened…" Riku beamed happily. She put her hand in his and laced their fingers. Daisuke flinched back, but Riku didn't seem to notice.

--

Daisuke slunk along the sidewalk, still mourning his lunchtime. Riku had just chattered on and on about nothing, while Daisuke listened, his mind slowly numbing. Satoshi wouldn't have blathered, the treacherous part of his mind interjected. _You've got a point. Even creepy boy would have been better than her._** Maybe. I thought you didn't like Satoshi.** _Anybody is better than her. You actually have an interest in her? _**Er, maybe.**_ Well I think you'd be better off with Satoshi._ Daisuke blushed in response, "That's not right." _Whatever you say…_

Daisuke looked in time to spot Satoshi going around the corner in front of him. Darting, Daisuke chased after him. As he turned the corner, he stopped short; the corner led to a dead-end alley way, and Satoshi was no where in sight. Not the first time that day, Daisuke cocked his head in confusion. A trash can tipped over and Daisuke jumped a foot in the air. A small rabbit like animal crept towards him.

"Wiz?"

"Kyu!"

Daisuke looked at Wiz. Daisuke looked at the trash can. Daisuke looked at the trash. Daisuke looked at Wiz. Wiz looked at Daisuke. Satoshi approached Daisuke from behind, a tad puzzled by the viewing of random objects. He tapped Daisuke's shoulder; Daisuke looked at Satoshi. Wiz looked at Satoshi. Satoshi looked at them…

"Enough with this looking!"

Daisuke grinned boyishly, "Okay! Where did you go?"

"Go? I just left school…"

"But I saw you turn this corner."

"Not possible."

Daisuke stared at him, and then chose to let it go, "Come on! Let's get an ice cream!"

"An… ice cream?"

"Yeah! It's a little warm out, so an ice cream will be good."

"No thanks."

Daisuke's smile fell from his face like a candle which has been blasted out with a fire hose, "Oh. Ok."

"I will see you later." Satoshi stalked off. Daisuke stared after him, feeling as though he had missed something. Daisuke looked at Satoshi. Daisuke looked at Wiz.

"Kyu!" Wiz kyu-ed agitatedly.

"I should go after him? Nah. He wants to be left alone…"

As Satoshi stalked away, that was the thing he wanted least. He heard that comment from Dai and almost lost his temper; the boy could be quite immune to human nature. Tormenting thoughts tore at his brain. _You killed her._

--

Daisuke got into his Dark outfit, cursing his mother. _Transform now._ **Hold on. I still have to get my arm through this sleeve. **He tugged uselessly at his outfit. _Just transform! I'll do it. _**Fine.** Daisuke tried picturing Risa, but felt only a tingle of his usual transformation. He tried to picture her in her bathing suit during that swimming section of P.E… Still no response. _Creepy boy is expecting us. You don't want us to keep him waiting do you?_ Daisuke blushed; Dark now took his place.

"See. It wasn't that hard." Dark smirked happily. _What the… Why did I change? _**Oo. That's a rather personal question isn't it? **Daisuke scowled while Dark laughed. Wiz exploded into wings and Dark leapt off the balcony. The night air whistled through his feathers. One of the perks of being a phantom thief was the frequent flier mileage. He doubted any credit card would accept them, but it was fun to think about. The museum loomed into view and Dark slowed his approach, his wings sending gentle winds down upon the unsuspecting guards. He blew the hat off of one of them and still no reaction. Considering himself safe, Dark swept inside, keeping to the shadows. Meeting no trouble, he approached his target, quickly handling it into his pocket. Beauty of art was lost on him, but Dark stole what he had to steal.

His ears pricked up at the sound of metal on metal. Turning, he saw Satoshi slapping a pair of handcuffs on his hand. The cuffs rattled together. Disquieted, Dark backed away, preparing to take flight. Satoshi made his move; Once again, he was on top of the phantom thief. Struggling, Dark tried to make a break for it. _Dark? Dark! _**I'm… I'm a little busy…. right now! **_He's not that strong. _**Maybe not for… **Thinking speedily, Dark fled to the corner of Daisuke's mind and they transformed back. Satoshi flinched at the smaller boy beneath him. Daisuke's concerned eyes gazed up at him, and Satoshi froze, his body tight, nervous. _Take it from here, Daisuke_. Daisuke carefully unlaced Satoshi's fingers from his own, and sat the other boy down gently as possible on the floor.

Satoshi regained movement, blinking rapidly. He grabbed Daisuke's arm and helped himself to a standing position. The two boys looked at each other. Daisuke's memories from the other evening, his unwanted thoughts, seeped back to him, making a driblet of sweat well up and pour down his forehead. Dark seemed to be less inclined to make an appearance right now, let alone talk, so Daisuke let the images play across his subconscious.

The same images were plaguing Satoshi. He felt colder than he had in his lifetime and Daisuke was a heat source. Slowly, cautiously, Satoshi wrapped his arm around Daisuke's shoulder, enjoying the warmth. Daisuke looked up at Satoshi, being almost a head shorter. He leaned in closer, happy to share his body heat. Shivering, he felt the cold of Sato and knew the freeze was more than skin deep. Satoshi recoiled, and Dark suddenly snapped to attention in Daisuke. _Daisuke. Run. _**Why? He needs someone to be his friend. **_Friendship is not what's on his mind right now._ Daisuke stared in confusion at his 'friend'. Satoshi's once bright blue eyes were now swirling with a golden mix. Tugging and pulling, Dark urged Daisuke towards the window. Still remaining, Daisuke turned back to his friend, who was now spilled on the floor heaving rough sobs. His body became nebulous momentarily and gained the form of a taller figure, about Dark's height and build. Long blonde hair billowed out. The golden cat eyes of the new man followed Daisuke's movements out of the room as Wiz carried him airborne.

Those golden eyes brimmed with tears as Satoshi's voice sobbed into the empty room, "I killed her…"


	4. The Hole

**Just to clarify: Sato killed another person, not Krad. Hmm. _Note: Things will get clearer as the story goes one. _Sorry for the delay in posting this. I'm still deciding who I want him to kill. Yes, not even I, the author, knows.**

Daisuke crouched on his bed in Satoshi's apartment. His legs were trembling beneath him and his teeth were jammed tightly together. **Creepy boy just got creepier. **_What happened to him? _**Shouldn't be so much of a surprise.**_ What do you mean? _**Did you really think you were the only one with another entity inside? **_Well, yes…Wait… Satoshi has a… _**Give the boy a cookie! We have ourselves a genius.** Daisuke looked at his hands, curling them into fists and releasing them. Balling them up again, Daisuke aimed a punch as the wall, but stopped an inch short.

Out on his balcony, Krad huddled, watching Daisuke struggle inside. He glanced at his own fists, for a moment, before letting Satoshi return to his body. Sobbing softly, Satoshi opened the doors to Daisuke's room. He paid no attention to Daisuke as he padded through and out the door. Jumping to his feet, Daisuke followed him to the door. Sato glanced mournfully back at him before entering his office and slamming the door shut.

_Dark, did he really kill some one?_** How should I know? **_Says the person who thinks he knows everything. _**Ask him.** _I can't just ask him. That's rude._ Daisuke sighed and sat down on his bed. The thoughts plaguing him left as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Satoshi sat at his desk, fiddling with a pencil. Pictures of Dark adorned the walls all around him and cluttered his desk. **Satoshi…. You can let me out now. I promise to behave. **_The last time I let you out, Krad, I ended up killing her. _**Oh, but she was in the way. If he's not careful, Daisuke could be in the way, too. **_Don't you dare. _**Me? You forget, Master Satoshi, that I was not the one who killed her. You did. ** Satoshi fell silent again. He listened to the rather loud snoring coming from Daisuke's room and allowed himself to smile.

Krad thrashed about inside his head. **He's getting in the way, Satoshi. Take care of the problem before I am forced to. **_No. I won't hurt Daisuke. _**And I say you will. **_No. _Krad took control of Satoshi's right arm, bringing it up to touch the bandage on Sato's forehead. **I stopped you last time you wanted to end me. I can easily start you ending others. **_NO! _ It became a battle of wills, neither Satoshi nor Krad letting up. The floor beneath them started glowing in an ominous circle. The light became brighter and brighter.

Daisuke flinched at the light and sat back up in his bed. He crawled to the door, covering his eyes with one hand and opening the door with the other. The light was coming from Satoshi's office. As he drew near, he could hear Satoshi screaming.

Satoshi noticed the light blasting from underneath him and yelled. The circle opened up as Daisuke burst through the door. The last thing Satoshi saw before plummeting down was Daisuke's pained face. He hurtled downwards and Daisuke darted over, reached down the hole, trying to catch hold of Satoshi's hand. Unable to reach, Daisuke was forced to watch his friend fall through smoggy clouds into the unknown below.

A/N: Snap has what she calls a cliff hanger. It might not be for other people. She apologizes for the shortness of the chapter, but she wrote it as a teaser sort of thing.


	5. Occultic Pitfalls

A/N: Whoops. Sorry about not updating this story fast enough. I got wrapped up in the other story I'm writing along with this. Thanks for reviewing. Stupid writer's block. I had this whole story plotted out, but then I lost my train of thought.

* * *

Satoshi hit the dry, red, crusty earth. He quickly got to his feet, and corrected his glasses so that they sat straight on his nose. The sky above his was churning; clouds swirled in a fluffy whirlpool. Satoshi watched regretfully as Daisuke's hand was swallowed by the clouds and he was alone.

**Well. Great job you've done so far. Putting us down here.**

_Very funny. We both know that I had no part in this._

**Whatever helps you sleep at night.**

Satoshi started ignoring Krad's snide comments, sniffing the air, and recoiling at the sulfuric scent. The land was barren of all life; even the trees were black and twisted. On the ground, scattered about, were vents from which periodic puffs of smoke would issue forth. The earth was brittle and cracking, as well as a deep shade of red.

"Hello?" Satoshi called out, not really hopeful of finding another person out there. He sniffed the air again, but this time he smelled something stranger than sulfur. Panicking, he started to run away from the steam that was swirling around him. Two nearby vents were the cause. His legs were glued to the ground. The more of the foul air he inhaled, the fainter he felt.

Finally, he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Daisuke felt his hand being sucked down into the void where Satoshi had dropped, causing him to rip backwards. The hole in the floor rippled and sealed. Silence danced around the room, taunting and teasing Daisuke and his worried self.

**What happened to creepy boy? **

_I'm not exactly sure… _Daisuke stared at where the hole had previously been. Cautiously, he prodded the space, but the carpeted area did not yield any information. _What am I supposed to do?_

**Hmm. This hasn't exactly happened before. **

_Am I just supposed to let him die in there?_

**Not a bad idea… **Dark laughed as Daisuke seethed with frustration and anger.

_There's got to be something around here that'll tell me what happened._

**Good luck with that. I am going to get some beauty sleep.**

Daisuke scrambled over to Satoshi's desk and fluttered through the loose pages. Sketches, traps, plans, legal documents, but nothing that might explain what had just transpired. Dai snatched the closest book off of a shelf and glanced at the title before throwing it behind him. Another book, another toss. Soon, there was one last book. With an audible gulp, Daisuke reverently took it into his hands and read the cover.

_Occultic Pitfalls_

Daisuke blinked. _Dark…Dark!_

**Eh?**

_What does Occultic mean?_

**Something along the lines of magic, I think. **

Cautiously, Daisuke opened the cover, and flipped through the first bunch of pages. Bunch of text, bunch of text, bunch of text, ah! Picture! Daisuke stared at the image. It showed a circle with a bunch of strange symbols. He glanced at the carpet; the symbol was burned into the ground, "Well, I think I have a lead…" He turned his attention back to the book, scanning the text ridden next page. Dark cackled at the back of his head.

**You really suck at this.**

_I don't see you helping._

Dark became silent, but it was a poisoned silence. **Fine. Change into me and I'll do the research.**

_Wow, Dark. That's awfully out of character for you._

**Eh, well, without Satoshi around you won't transform. **Dark shoved an image Sato in front of Daisuke's eyes, causing the transformation. Daisuke blushed and huddled in the back of Dark's mind. Hours passed with nothing said. Slowly, Daisuke drifted off to sleep.

**Hey! I found something!**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ooh.. Snap has a cliffy. Somewhat. She really needs something else to do than write false cliff hangers.


	6. Return and Regret

A/N: I'm trying to get my chapters out quick. Balancing the stories is getting easier. One chapter for this story, one for that. I figured out that I like to make Satoshi fall through holes. It's an addiction. X.x

* * *

"_No, dear, you can't have the ice cream."_

"_But I want it!"_

Memories plagued the unconscious form of Satoshi.

"_No, dear, you can't go to the fair."_

"_No, dear, you can't keep that dog."_

"_No, dear, you can't have a sleep over."_

"_No, dear…"_

Anger, he remembered that. Anger at his mother for denying him everything his heart desired. Anger at his helplessness.

"_I want it! Why can't I have it?"_

"_Because you don't deserve it. You don't deserve it."_

There was always that voice at the back of his head, the comfort, and the fuel of his fire.

'_Satoshisama, you can have that. You can.'_

"_Mom. I can have that."_

"_No, dear, you can't."_

'_Are you going to take that?'_

Satoshi twitched in his sleep, flipping from laying on his right side to his left.

_No. I'm not._

'_What are you going to do about it?'_

_I… I don't know._

"_No, dear, put that knife down."_

'_It looks like you an idea.'_

_I can't hurt her. She's my mom._

'_Let me help you.'_

Satoshi's eyes flickered open, but all he saw was black and white dots dancing in front of his eyes. The dots formed the shape of his mother's broken, bleeding body, which he tried to shake away. Slowly, the dots cleared and Sato was able to get to his feet. _Krad?_

**Yes, Satoshi?**

_Why did I do it?_

**Oh… is it at you again?**

_Why, Krad?_

**You were defending yourself.**

_She was just looking out for me._

**You call denying your happiness looking out for you.**

_Looking out for me by denying you._

**Ah, but your anger brought me forth. She didn't do a very good job.**

Satoshi glanced around him; he was still on the rough red earth, but now he was inside some sort of building. A jail, he figured, as he spotted rusty iron bars over a high window.

_I sometimes wonder if I really killed her. Or if you did._

**Do I need to remind you, Satoshisama that our transformation that first time was sloppy and incomplete?**

_You don't need to. I remember. _

Satoshi leaned his back against a wall, wincing as he leaned against the bruises that riddled his shoulder blades. From where Krad's wings had burst from his unwilling back.

**Her murder was all your own.**

* * *

Dark fiddled with the book in his hands. Time was passing so slowly and each page was like a bullet to his heart. So…. Boring…. But… What's this?

**Hey! I found something! **

_What?_

Daisuke had been sleeping in the back of his mind, but immediately snapped awake.

**Page 403. "_A rare occurrence in common times, the Hell Hole is a dank hole that spurns the user to a fate worse than death. Hell. The user is stuck there until he dies, or comes to a realization that saves his soul. This area is a pre-Hell, a purgatory."_**

_Is that what happened to Satoshi?_

**I think so.**

_How can we help him?_

**We… can't. He has to figure this out on his own. All we can do is hope that he finds out soon.**

_Why?_

**Oh, it's nothing. **

Dark closed the book, but the last sentence resounded in his mind. **_If the user does not come to the realization with in fourty-eight hours, he will be stuck in his self created Hell. _**Daisuke didn't need to know that added piece of information.

_Well, I'm going to try to reach him._

**How? You don't exactly have a way to talk on the phone through universes.**

Daisuke looked at his feet, a blush creeping over his face.

_We have a connection. I'll find a way._

**What would you tell him, anyways?**

_What you just read me._

**If he's down there, he must know what caused it. He is "the user", isn't he?**

_But what if it was an accident? Maybe he doesn't know._

**There's nothing we can do, Dai.**

Dark cringed, not wanting his host to be hurt. He closed his eyes and watched the smaller boy curl up in the back of his mind. I'm sorry.

* * *

Satoshi ran his hands over the rough wooden door, catching a splinter in his palm. Biting back a curse, he turned his attention to the walls, which he scoured over, trying to find a weakness. He had to get and and get back to Daisuke.

**You're getting awfully attached to that Niwa.**

_Yes, I know, but I can't help myself._

**It's damaging you. Let him go. Settle for that Risa creature.**

_Don't add insult to injury. I'm sure Daisuke feels something for me. Otherwise he wouldn't get so close to me._

**Why did you try to hurt him? It was all I could do to keep you from killing yourself the other night.**

_I was protecting him from you._

**Like your mother tried to?**

_Shut up._

**You just have to live with the fact that you can never have him. He's getting in the way of your life's mission.**

_No. That's your mission, not mine._

**Like I said, Satoshisama, whatever helps you sleep at night. By being close to him, you are hurting yourself and him.**

_Shut up._

Krad fell silent for a short time, letting Satoshi collapse onto a rough wooden cot that stood shakily in the corner. It broke under his light weight, leaving a very indignant Satoshi in the dust on the floor. The door to his cell opened and a hunchbacked creature slithered through the doorway, gazing at a clipboard it held in one tentacle.

"Hiwatari Satoshi?"

Satoshi glared at him.

"Ah, yes, in denial, crude, angry. We're not off to a good start. If you want out of here you'll need to shape up."

"Wait. I'm getting out of here?"

"Only if you pass and have your enlightenment in the next two days."

**Good luck, my pet. **

_Shut up._

"Come along. We'll get started."

Satoshi trailed along behind the creature, gazing at his feet as they traveled through a maze of dusty red passageways.

"I don't suppose you can tell me why I'm here?"

"Oh, I can tell you that. You opened a Hell Hole."

"I did no such thing."

**Guilty.**

_KRAD! Why would you do something like that?_

**You need to realize that I'm the only one who can care for you.**

"Appears to have conversations with himself. You are quite the interesting patient. Sit there, if you will." The creature pointed to a bench. Satoshi looked up from his shoes to see that he was in a garden. Every plant in it was dead and decaying, crumbling from even the most minor touch. He sat on the bench, shifting uncomfortably.

"Okay, let's get started. Let's see here. It says that you have low blood pressure."

"Correct."

"A Police officer, at such a young age, too."

"Correct."

"Hmm. I wonder what sent you on your way to Hell. You seem to have a clean recor—oh. Murdered mother at the age of five."

"…correct…"

"Ah. That'll do it. But it seems you have reconciled with that all ready. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm not sure I can pinpoint it. I have a demonic being inside me who wants to kill the only person in my life I love. Does that count?"

"Ah, yes. I assume this girl—"

"Boy."

"Oh. I assume this… boy… is angering the inner demon somehow."

"Existing, mostly."

"Oo. Why do you think you were brought here? What do you think you need to come to grips with?"

"He says he wants me to realize that I can only count on him. My inner demon, that is. But that's not true."

"Are you so sure? I mean, your demon seems to know what you think, what you feel. He could have exploited you by now."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Count only on him." The creature gazed into Satoshi's stolid icy eyes, "Believe that and you can go home."

"No."

"You must."

"…No…. no… well, maybe."

"You must."

Satoshi weakened, "I could…"

"You must."

**Come on, Satoshisama, lean on me.**

Krad wrapped his ghostly arms around his young host, whispering loving words into his ear. Satoshi relaxed in his grip.

_If I agree, Daisuke won't be hurt?_

**I'll leave him alone.**

…_okay…_

"Yes. He is the only one I can trust, the only one who I can lean on."

The creature smiled happily, scribbling on his clip board, "A very convincing answer. I'll run this by the boss and see if we can't send you home."

"Thank you."

The creature bowed before scurrying down the passage ways of redness.

Satoshi covered his eyes with his hands. What had he done… Why did he agree…

**When we get back you must tell the Niwa that he has to go home and never talk to you.**

…_Must I?_

**Yes. You're only hurting yourself, Satoshisama.**

_Can't he stay a bit longer?_

**No.**

Satoshi nodded, his sore, dry eyes leaking a single tear over a love that could never be. The creature slithered back, "All right. Close your eyes and think of home."

* * *

Dark leaned back in the leather chair, still staring at the burned pattern in the carpet. Daisuke had long since gone to sleep in the far corners of his mind, and he was alone in a room dedicated to him. His picture leered down at him. The floor lit up again, and a disheveled Satoshi appeared on the ground, apparently sleeping.

**Dai…DAISUKE!**

_What? Is it morning?_

**No.** He thought of Riku and easily slipped back into Daisuke's form.

"Satoshi-kun!"

Daisuke darted to his friend's side. Satoshi only groaned in response, and Daisuke lifted his friend's back upwards, careful to keep the blue haired head from dropping backwards. He glanced around the room, spotting a bottle of water, which he tried to reach, but couldn't manage. There wasn't much else he could do; Daisuke put Satoshi back on the floor and scuffled over to the water bottle. As he struggled with the cap, Satoshi came back to his sense.

"Dai— Niwa, You can't stay here anymore."

Daisuke jerked the cap off and whirled around, getting himself and Satoshi mildly wet from the water, "Why not? I can help you."

"No. You can't. I have to face this… alone."

"Face what? What are you talking about?"

"I can't destroy Dark with you on my mind. Please leave before you are destroyed, too."

"What are you facing? Why does it have to be alone?"

"I'm facing Krad. And that's why I have to be alone. Now get out."

Daisuke looked at the clock that hung on the wall, "But it's three in the morning."

"Fine. Go sleep. Tomorrow you're going home."

Satoshi pushed him out of the room, feeling his heart rip as he did so. Daisuke gave him a concerned look before heading back to his room. Satoshi sat at his desk and pulled out a file from a drawer, flipping through the pages, but his eyes were stuck on the wall. The lowest picture was of Daisuke.

**Down with the picture. You'll only end up hurting him, or even killing him.**

_He won't get hurt. You promised._

**Take down the picture.**

_No, Krad, it stays. I think I can handle looking at his picture once and a while._

**Well, I think I can handle snapping his neck.**

Satoshi snatched the picture down and crumpled it on his lap, _One of these days, I'll find a way to rid myself of you._

**Until then, Satoshisama, you're all mine.**


	7. Daente

Okay, next chapter. I have more time to devote to this now since I suspended my other story. Thanks for the reviews. It heartens me. As a side note, more to myself, Daisuke has never encountered Krad, except for Satoshi's outburst at the museum.

XO'MagickMoon'OX: Your reviews make me happy. About the Satoshi-sama stuff. It's supposed to be that way, but I wrote that chapter at two in the morning, as I am now, but I'm just generally lazy. I'll be more conscience this time, I hope. I've had a bit of caffeine giggles insanely

* * *

Daisuke fiddled with his pencil idly, his blank notebook staring up at him. The teacher droned on in the front of the classroom, but Daisuke wasn't paying attention. His mind was still absorbed with Satoshi's outburst two nights before. 

_Was it something I did?_

**No, no.**

_Then what was it?_

**Something tells me it was a certain homicidal blonde named Krad.**

_Oh._

**Yeah. You might want to pay attention now, your teacher looks like he's going to call on you.**

_Ack!_

**Haha. Made you look.**

_What was that for?_

**You really need to chill. Hiwatari is obviously going through something that he doesn't want you involved in.**

_I'll involve myself._

**That probably isn't the best idea. He was very stubborn about getting rid of you.**

_Hmph._

**Um, Dai, teacher…**

_Not going to fool me this time._

"Niwa! Pay attention! I just asked that you read the next section."

"Sorry!" Daisuke stared at the book in front of him, scanning the text hopelessly. He had stopped paying attention to have his conversation with Dark.

"Fourth paragraph," A low voice whispered behind him. Gratefully he looked at that paragraph and began reading.

**Why did you help him?**

_I couldn't let him roast._

**You could.**

_I didn't want to._

**Satoshi-sama **(A/N: I remembered!) **cannot indulge himself. Always remember your goal in life.**

_YOUR goal._

**Our.**

_Krad, why must you deny me my happiness?_

**Why must you deny me mine? I'll make a deal with you. **

_What sort of deal?_

**A trade of my happiness for yours.**

Satoshi stared at the red fluffy hair of the boy in front of him.

_How much would you let me do?_

**Hm. That depends on how much you let me.**

The redhead paused his reading at a signal from the teacher. He cast a thankful smile back at Satoshi before gazing dreamily out the window on his left.

_Whatever you want._

**Very good Satoshi-sama, very good.**

The lunch bell rang and Satoshi tapped Daisuke's shoulder.

"Care to have lunch together?"

"Sure!"

Daisuke beamed, smirking at Dark, singing the "I told you so" song. He grabbed his lunch at skipped belong Satoshi, who lead him to the rooftop. Satoshi looked at his own meager lunch sadly, but was careful not to look at Daisuke's large lunch. Daisuke, noticed, though, the size of Sato's.

"Here. Have some of mine." He shoved half his lunch at Sato, "My mom thinks I need to eat for two, since, you know, Dark, and everything."

Satoshi resisted the urge to refuse the food, and warily put a rice cake into his mouth, savoring the flavor. As he ate, he watched Daisuke, not sure how to bring up his desire and his deal. Daisuke dropped one of his cakes, smearing the rice down his chin.

"Oops!" He reached up to wipe it, but Satoshi grabbed his wrist, and drew closer to the smaller red head. Daisuke's heart began to hammer a whole in his chest and his eyes closed. He felt Satoshi's tongue caressing the area below his mouth, and he felt himself leaning towards the foreign touch. Moving downwards slightly, he met Sato's mouth with his own. He opened his lips slightly, attacking Satoshi's lips until they opened, allowing Daisuke to explore the moist cavern. Satoshi felt his pants getting tighter, and he sank deeper into the kiss.

They sprang apart at the sound of footsteps coming up to the roof. Satoshi composed himself, willing away the tension in his pants and picked at another rice cake. Daisuke, though, was smiling, still in the moment. He replayed the kiss over and over, thinking about the electricity that had passed between them, his hand glued to his lips, eyes dreamy.

"Dai-kun! Dark left another note!" Risa latched onto Daisuke's arm, staring up at him with large brown eyes, "Dai-kun! What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"Dai-kun!"

"Oh, yeah, Dark, sure."

Risa tugged on his arm, impatiently, "Come on! Come help me plan to meet him!"

"Oh, bye Hiwatari-kun…"

"Until tonight, Niwa."

Risa was slightly puzzled by their exchange, but quickly forgot it in her excitement of the prospect of meeting Dark. She clung to Daisuke's arm, complaining about how Dark didn't come to see her anymore.

**Maybe I should change that. **

_No. You will not! You'll… I don't know… rape her or something._

**Me? Do such a thing?**

_I know you would if it wasn't for me._

**You don't trust me, _Dai-kun_?**

_Not a bit._

Satoshi watched him walk away, feeling pleased with himself. He had at least proven to himself that Daisuke did care somewhat for him. Packing away the last of the rice cakes, he sighed, inwardly hating himself for the deal he had made with Krad.

_Krad? Our deal means that whatever I do with Daisuke, you can do to me?_

**No.**

_What? That's what I agreed to._

**Do we need a flashback to remind you?**

_Yes, Krad, remind me._

(Flashback)

_Whatever you want._

**Very good Satoshi-sama, very good.**

(/Flashback)

**There you have it. You agreed to let me do whatever I want.**

Satoshi stared blankly at the stairwell, a pit deepening in his stomach. The bell rang, and Satoshi plodded down the stairs, trying to slip behind his emotionless mask. Inside, his lunch was threatening to make a second appearance and his legs felt like lead weights. Daisuke was in the corner being harassed by Risa, but he cast a longing smile at Satoshi, who looked at his shiny black shoes and sat delicately in his chair. He felt a finger jabbing into his back, but chose to ignore the sudden annoyance.

"Hey, Hiwatari-san. You hear about the next Dark note?"

Satoshi turned to face his classmate, Saehara Takeshi, "Of course."

"Well, if I do your clean up today after school, can you, maybe, sneak me in?"

"That's completely absurd."

"Which part?"

"All of it. For one, you would just dump the clean up duty on someone else, and two you would get in the way of catching Dark."

"I would not."

Satoshi glared at him, "I'm sure you wouldn't. Please, leave me alone before I get peeved."

Takeshi leaned back into his seat, grumbling.

_What kind of prick uses the word "peeved"?_

**Only him, Takeshi-sama.**

_What the heck? Who's talking to me?_

**Daente.**

_Who are you? What are you doing in my head?  
_

**I am here to help you catch Dark.**

_Really? That's awesome!_

**And to stop Krad.**

_Stop who? From what?_

**Krad. He is the mirror of Dark.**

_Woah. That's awesome. I want to get him, too. Maybe them together._

**That would be too difficult for a newly rendered Tamer such as yourself.**

_Tamer?_

**Yes. Both Dark and Krad have Tamers, as well.**

_I still don't get it._

**Physical bodies in which they manifest during the time they need to hide. Which is most of the time.**

_Oh. Why did you show up in my head?_

**Krad has awakened.**

_Ah. I don't suppose you can tell me who their, eh, Tamers are?_

**Niwa and Hikari.**

_Daisuke? And who is Hikari?_

**The prick.**

_Hiwatari?_

**No, Hikari.**

Takeshi leaned foreward again, prodding Satoshi's back, "Hiwatari, does the name Hikari mean anything to you?"

"Yes, but I don't see the point in telling you."

"Please?"

Satoshi gave him another stifling look, "That is my family's name. I was adopted."

"Oh. Thank you."

Satoshi turned back around and started scribbling in his notebook.

_That's him._

**As I heard.**

_You can hear what I hear?_

**And see.**

_Woah. Well, if Daisuke and Hiwatari are Dark and what's-his-face, Krad, then why don't they look like them?_

**Whenever they feel romantic feelings, they transform.**

_Will I transform into you?_

**Yes.**

_The whole romantic feeling business?_

**I… I'm not entirely sure.**

_Oh._

"Saehara, please open you book and at least pretend to be reading."

"Sorry!"

Satoshi fiddled idly with his latest trap. He knew it wouldn't work, but it seemed traditional to keep trying.

_I will be stealing the Flowers of Daente tonight at 10:00._

_The Phantom Thief Dark_

Krad was slumbering away in the recesses of his mind, and Satoshi was still apprehensive about the deal he had made earlier. Well, the silence allowed him to gaze over the latest art work. This was no ugly painting; it portrayed a man about the age of Dark and Krad with short, choppy, forest green hair. His eyes were the same shade of green and seemed to be filled with sorrow. In his arms was a wilting sunflower, and over his shoulders was latched a flowing green cloak.

Satoshi listened as the whistles of his guards went off. A shadow entered the room, and walked slowly up to the painting, seemingly oblivious to Satoshi. Neither of the two people noticed the vent rattle slightly in the otherwise still room. Takeshi crouched in the dark, cramped space, watching Dark approach the picture and Satoshi glaring at Dark. This wasn't the most comfortable hiding spot, but the best he could get. He wouldn't have even found it, but for the guiding voice in his mind.

"Dark. We go through this every time. Leave. The. Picture. Alone."

"Why Hiwatari. How nice of you to show up."

"I'm always here."

"That's comforting."

"Dark… I'll make a deal with you."

"Oh?"

"If I let you take the painting, can I talk to Daisuke right now?"

_So Daisuke is Dark._

**That's what I told you.**

_Sorry, just wanted the solid proof. Reporter's honor on the line, you know._

**No, I do not.**

_Oh, well, Reporter's honor._

"I can take the painting anyways. Why should I let you taint Daisuke?"

"I can let out Krad."

Takeshi nodded, hitting his head on the vent, but neither of the talking figures noticed.

"I'd like to see my old buddy."

"Not right now. He's still seething over my lunch with Daisuke. He wants a little revenge."

Dark paused, "I can see this argument is going nowhere. I'll get Daisuke."

There was a momentary pause as Dark morphed back into his younger counterpart.

"Niwa. I have to ask you something."

Daisuke looked around himself, a little confused, "Why am I here in the museum?"

"Dark allowed us to have this little chat."

"Oh. What was your question?"

Satoshi fell silent again, "I made a deal with Krad this morning."

Daisuke looked up at him, concerned, "What about?"

"I asked him to let me love for one day without interference. And in return, he gets to do what pleases him, as well."

"Oh." Daisuke felt a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Niwa… Er, Daisuke, do you…"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love me?" Satoshi spat out the words before turning around to hide his blush. He heard footsteps approach him from behind, and a pair of smaller arms to wrap around his shoulders.

"Yes."

Takeshi stared at the pair, and felt an intense sadness ripping through his heart. Daisuke loved another guy…

_Wait a minute… Wait. Why should I care if Daisuke loves another guy?_

**Could it be that you love him, too?**

_No way! I am not gay._

Daente fell silent again.

"Am I?" Takeshi whispered to himself.

Down below, Satoshi had turned around and embraced Daisuke, which in turned into a passionate kiss. As Satoshi's hand traveled down Daisuke's back to south of the border, Daisuke pulled back.

"Before we do anything, I have to know. Who did you kill?"

Satoshi recoiled hastily.

_He killed someone?_

**Yes, one of those skeletons's in the closet.**

_Woah. Never thought of Hiwatari as a killer._

**It's in his blood to kill.**

"I… it was.. I didn't…"

"You didn't?"

"I did…" Satoshi fell onto his knees, tears threatening to spill from his normally dry eyes.

"Who was it?" Daisuke didn't move to help his friend.

"My mother…"

Daisuke felt a deep loathing rise in him, "You killed your own mother?"

"Yes, but it was a mistake. I didn't mean to!"

"You killed your own mother."

"It was an accident!"

"How'd you do it? Tripped and pushed her down the stairs?" Daisuke couldn't keep the venom from his voice. The thought of killing his own mother made his blood run cold.

"No… I'm sorry Daisu--"

"Niwa. Call me Niwa."

"Niwa." Satoshi hardened again. He got to his feet, hatred in his eyes, "Well, if you can't let me bury my hatchet, then I can't let you steal this painting." He grasped the nearest vase to his hand and slammed it down on Daisuke's skull. Daisuke dropped like a stone to the ground, blood beginning to ooze down his forehead. Takeshi felt that deep pain in his chest again, this time the pain spread through his fingers and down to his toes. His hair grew out an inch and became dark shades of green. He was no longer in control of his body.

Daisuke did not feel the vase collapsing on his head, and barely realized that Dark was taking over again. Dark staggered to his feet, one hand clutching the gaping hole in his head, staring daggers at Satoshi. Satoshi stared at him, horrified by what he had just done.

"I let you two talk, and that's how it ends. Daisuke on a heap on the floor."

"No! It was an accident!"

"Everything's an accident with you. Your mother's death, even. Tell me. How'd you really kill her?"

"I--"

"Hello boys."

Both heads turned to see the green figure before them. Satoshi darted a look back at the painting; it was the same man, "Are you Daente?"

"Why, yes, yes I am."

* * *

A/N: This took me a while to write. At first I didn't know where the heck I was going to go after my last chapter. But as I wrote this all just kind of happened. I might have to bump my rating up with my next chapter, or so, since Krad does have to have his end of the deal, but I'm sure, since those chapters haven't been written yet.

Snap


	8. Changing Feelings

dances happily I'm getting such helpful reviews. Helping me catch my wee mistakes and cover them. Well, I'm trying to update this story as much as possible. I have three weeks until school starts, so I want as much done as possible.

**I must apologize for such a late update. School started and really carved up my freetime.**

* * *

Both heads turned to see the green figure before them. Satoshi darted a look back at the painting; it was the same man, "Are you Daente?"

"Why, yes, yes I am."

Dark stared at them, and glanced at the painting as well, "Aren't you in the picture?"

Daente gave him a rather devastated look, "Yes."

"Oh." Dark scuffled his feet, realizing how stupid he must sound.

Satoshi defiantly stared up at Daente, "You are a creation of my family. Therefore you cannot hurt me."

"Ah, yes, the Hikari. I suppose your family painted me, but it was a Niwa's sorrow that brought me to life."

Satoshi was taken aback by that comment. He couldn't remember any of his family's art coming to life because of a Niwa.

**Satoshi-sama. Let me out.**

_No. I want to find out more about him before you try to blast him into pieces._

**But Satoshi-sama, this gives me pleasure. I choose this as my end of the deal.**

Satoshi smirked inwardly.

_Fine. Just don't blow him into pieces._

**I won't. Not yet, at least.**

Satoshi thought about all the times he had pinned Daisuke to a wall, the heat of their mixed breath, the gentle look in the ruby eyes of his friend…

"So, Krad, you made your appearance."

"Give me any good reason to not blow you to pieces."

"Krad! Why do you insist on doing that to everyone you meet?" Dark playfully punched his shoulder, but Krad returned his friendliness with a blood curdling glare.

"Everyone I meet deserves it."

"Stop bickering." Daente leaned against the podium that had held the vase Satoshi had smashed on Daisuke, "There are more important things going on here. I'm here for several reasons, most of which should suffice your demand, Krad."

Krad glared at him, "Start talking."

"No, not today. I just dropped in to… inform you of my presence. We'll meet again." With that, Daente strolled out of the museum, slipping past the guards and into the darkness. Dark put his arm around Krad, shaking his head.

"So, old buddy, do you know who he is?"

"Get your hands off me, slime."

Dark laughed, "Touchy touchy. I'll take that as a no. Until next time, Kraddy-kins… Wiz!" He sprinted to the nearest window, crashing through it and spreading his wings. The night covered his escape and sheltered him in a blanket of darkness.

Krad grumbled angrily. He gave up his end of the deal for this? A sigh of exasperation cut loose from his throat followed by his transformation back to Satoshi. Sato glanced at the vase that was lying on the ground. (A/N: no, it didn't shatter. it's a hard vase) He picked it up, quickly wiping the small smear of blood off its edge. Remorse began to gnaw at his heart. What had he done?

Takeshi woke up on his porch. His head was throbbing and his muscles ached. In effect, he felt like he had spent the night inside a blender set on chop. Getting slowly to his feet, he registered that his door was in front of him and he better go inside. Painfully he gripped the door knob and turned.

"Darnit. The door's locked."

**Good morning, Takeshi-sama.**

_What the heck happened last night?_

**I'm sorry. The transformations will get easier as time goes by.**

_Why do I feel like crap?_

**The aftermath of the transformation. I wouldn't worry about it too much. It should go away in an hour or so. That's one of the perks of being my host; Quick healing.**

_Thanks, I guess. How am I supposed to get inside._

**I don't know. Figure it out on your own. I'm going to sleep now.**

_Wait! Daente! Hello?_

"Darnit again. Going to sleep on me, the nerve. And I bet I didn't get any good pictures of Dark last night." He leaned against his door, muttering angrily. Glancing at his watch, he realized he only had an hour before he had to go to school again. Hammering on his door, he prayed that his father was still home. No such luck, "Well. I'll just pay a visit to Daisuke. He's got a shower. I'll just mooch off him for today."

Smiling, he wandered down the street to Daisuke's house. As he walked, small tidbits of the night before filtered back to him. He vaguely remembered Daente talking to Dark and Krad. That's right, Dark is Daisuke. Somehow. Maybe Daisuke will answer some of his questions.

He looked up to see that he had arrived at Daisuke's house. Tentatively, he knocked on the door. Here, too, there was no answer. This was getting tiring; he shoved the door and was surprised when it swung open. Finally… He peeked his head in the door way, and saw that the lights were all out.

**Stay quiet.**

_Ok._

Takeshi pushed the door open further and slipped inside. Sneaking around, he found nobody on the ground floor. As he was about to go upstairs, he saw a flickering light winking at him from in the closet under the stairs. He strayed from his course to softly twist the knob and enter the small space. The light swayed gently as if there was a breeze coming through. But that was impossible for a closet. Takeshi shivered as a small gust of air wisped around him. Which brought his attention to a slightly open door on his left.

**Go through there if you want answers.**

_Can do._

Takeshi slipped through the doorway and padded silently down a long set of stairs that met him. Vaguely he could hear two voices arguing.

"I got the painting, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you put yourself in danger."

"I'm always in danger when Satoshi is on offence."

"I was talking about that new man, uh, what's his face, Daente."

Takeshi peeked around the corner; Daisuke was on his tiptoes, glaring into his mother's face. She was doing her best to glare back.

"Daente isn't a threat. The Niwa's brought him to life didn't they?"

"But he was crafted by a Hikari!"

Takeshi stepped forward, "Excuse me?"

"WHAT?" Both of the yelled. Blushing, Daisuke scuffled his feet, looking downwards.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but may I use your shower? I was totally locked out of my house, I'm dirty, tired, and I hurt all over."

Emiko brightened, "Why didn't you say so?"

Takeshi blinked at her, but Daisuke cut off anything he had to say with a discreet jab to the side.

"He'll be right up, Mom. Why don't you go get him a towel?"

Emiko stared at the two of them, before prancing up the stairs.

"Can you answer a few questions for me, Niwa?" Takeshi whipped out a pad of paper and uncapped his pen.

"I think so…"

"Are you really Dark?"

Daisuke stared at him, "How'd you know?"

Takeshi poked Daente with his mind.

_Can I tell him about you?_

**Might as well. I'm napping, though. Please do not disturb for the next ten to twelve hours.**

"I've been hearing this voice in my head lately. And last night when I was in the shaft in the museum waiting to take your picture, I saw you and Hiwatari going at it. When I saw you get hit, I transformed into another person. Daente he calls himself."

Daisuke stared at him, mouth agape, "You're Daente?" He shook his head in disbelief, "That answers that question. But raises a few more. Do you know why you transformed last night? What were you feeling?"

"I was feeling… erhm…. Sad I guess. Depressed, unhappy. Broken."

"Like what Daente was saying! The Niwa's sorrow brought him to life. That must cause the transformation, too!"

Takeshi flashed back to the evening before, "Is your head all right?"

Daisuke timidly touched his gauze-encompassed head, "Fine."

"Oh… What are you going to do about seeing Hiwatari today?"

"Nothing. He doesn't exist as far as I'm concerned."

Inwardly, Takeshi cheered, "I'm glad. That kid gives me the creeps."

Daisuke gazed at him, making Takeshi blush slightly, "Did you know that you are kind of cute?"

Takeshi turned, walking up the stairs, "Yes, yes, I did. You're mom is probably wondering why I haven't turned up to shower." He winked before pounding up the stairs.

_He likes me! _

**Don't get too sappy. He just broke it off with Hiwatari. Do you want to catch him on the rebound?**

_It's better to have taken on the rebound than to have never loved at all._

**I don't think that's how it goes.**

_Oh well._

Takeshi accepted the towel from Emiko with a grateful nod, closing the door to shower.

* * *

_Dark, did I just call him cute?_

**Yes. And I have to agree.**

_But I thought I loved Sato-kun._

**How can you love anyone after they bean you with a vase?**

Daisuke shrugged, padding up the stairs. The shower was running; Takeshi must be getting clean. He piled his books into his book-bag, waiting for Takeshi so that they could leave. Takeshi appeared at the door five minutes later, his hair still dripping wet. Shaking like a dog, he splattered Daisuke's clean clothes.

"Hey!"

"Hah! Let's go to school!"

The two boys had to run to make it on time, both of them barely landing in their seats before the bell rang. Daisuke caught himself gazing at Takeshi, clenching his eyes closed, and trying to concentrate on the teacher's monotonous tone. Finally, the lunch bell rang.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Satoshi leaning against his desk.

"We need to talk."


End file.
